Adela Kurosaki
Adela Kurosaki (くろ さき Kurosaki Adera) formerly Adela Adelina (アデリナ アデラ Aderina Adera) is an Arrancar and husband to Taiki Kurosaki. Personailty Adela is a partner to Amparo and his equivalent to a Fracción. Her personality is similar to Ulquiorra's. Adela is a very cold, callous, dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both her comrades and enemies should they ever get in her way. She refers to anyone she does not find interesting as "trash" and treats them as expendable. Despite this, she is not particularly violent, unlike most of Arrancar, and will only fight when provoked or ordered by Amparo. After marrying Taiki, she became considerably softer and kinder, possibly due to having children. After Taiki's disappearance, she herself left to go to Hueco Mundo and trained there for months. After returning, her personality was more determined and defiant, and she did not cling to Taiki as she previously had, but was willing to kill him. Appearance Adela wore cheerleader-outfit consisting of a wool shirt, purple-skirt and white "knee-socks". She has long hair and red eyes. She occasionally wears either a school-girl uniform or a yukata, the latter and former to make herself look more attractive to Taiki. After training however, she became taller, curvier and her personality changed as well. Plot *What Lies Beyond Thy Mask: Adela Adelina vs Taiki Kurosaki *Ryuka Injiki Arc Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Adela, while formerly being a Numeros level Arrancar, possesses Spiritual Energy that easily outclasses a Shinigami lieutenant. Her spiritual power, formerly pink, is now white. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Though she prefers unarmed fighting, Adela is skilled in swordsmanship, enough to fight another released Zanpakutō with only one arm, and still deliver damage to her opponent. Taiki, however, was shown to easily outclass her. Cero: Adela is capable of firing a white Cero from the palm of her hand, as well as her fist. Her Cero is powerful enough to cut through a relfected Cero of similar power. :Cero Chispa ((弾虚閃)セロ ジスパ, Sero Jisupa; Spanish for "Zero Spark", Japanese for "Bullet Hollow Flash"): A variant of the Cero Adela developed. Similar to the bala, it hardens the Adela's Reiatsu and releases it in a small, swift blast of spiritual energy, actually resembling a bullet, and is released from her fingertip. She is capable of firing them repeatedly, and each bullet moves 320 m/s. ::Cero Chispa: Embate ((弾虚閃故殺)セロジスパエムベーツ , Sero Jisupa Emubeitu; Spanish for "Zero Spark: Onslaught", Japanese for "Bullet Hollow Flash": Manslaughter"): A variation of the Cero Chispa, made specifically to kill her opponent. Adela waves her hand in a circle formation, creating a circle of "bullets". She then repeats the "circle" form until the circle is completely filled with "bullets". Pressing her hand to the circle, she can fire select bullets at will, or completely unleash them in a barrage. Like the previous, these move at 320 m/s. Hierro: As an Arrancar, Adela possesses the passive technique known as Hierro. Her Hierro is very strong currently, but when she first appeared Taiki was easily able to slice through it. Mimicking Taiki, she is able to coat herself in Reiatsu to add to her defenses. Pesquisa: Like all Arrancar, she possesses a Pesquisa, and like all Arrancar, her's functions differently. Adela's works like a "field" around her, allowing her to detect all beings with reiatsu who slip into this "field". This allows her to feel where someone is no matter what direction she's facing, similarly to a Shinigami's ability to detect Reiatsu. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Adela demonstrated this ability first when she took Taiki on a "field trip" with her to Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Sonído Master: As an Espada-level Arrancar, Adela is very proficient in the use of Sonído, and is capable of keeping up with Ahatake, a very proficient user of Shunpo. Zanpakutō Adela's Zanpakuto is called Guillotina ((断頭ソウ)ギロチン girochina; Spanish for Guillotine, Japanese for Decapitation Saw). When sealed it takes the form of a standard katana with a black sheath. Resurrección: It's release command is Sever (断つ Tatsu). Like her former partner she retains a humanoid form in her released state. She grows black wings, her skin darkens, and her blade turns into a sword with a blade shaped like a guillotine. :Resurrección Special Ability: Her blade is unique in that each time it lands a strike on an object, opponent or not, it grows sharper, making cutting even a high level Espada's Hierro easier as the battle drags on. Ironically, this makes it different from an actual guillotine, which would get duller with repeated usage, and would need to be sharpened, lest the execution of the victim take longer, and wind up being more painful. It's secondary ability is to dull any opponent's weapon that it collides with, making it more difficult for an opponent to land a lethal hit on her with a blade. Trivia *The Location of her Hollow whole and mask remnants remains unknown. I don't even know. *She seems to have feeling's for Taiki Kurosaki and behaves quite differently around him. *Adela is the only known Arrancar to ever have children. Category:Generation I